Memories
by Namstarwow
Summary: " kucing dan tikus ketika jadian "


**Memories**

Pelayanku , Gebetanku

Pas Istirahat

Myungsoo dateng bersama genknya yaitu dongwoo, sungjong, sunggyu dan hoya. Mereka niatnya mau makan dikantin, kecuali si myungsoo. Dari awal dateng ke kantin, yg diliatnya hanya cowok pelayan kantin yg lagi ngelayanin siswa dan siswi yg ngantri dikantin. Entah apa yg dia pikirin, hanya author dan tuhan yg tahu

" gw pesen dlu yahh " kata myungsoo dan segera lari ke arah dapur kantin,

" eh busett si kutu kupret maen ngeloyor aje " kata sunggyu kesel

" ea hyung, moga aja dia gak lupa nraktir kite yee ? " ucap dongwoo ikutan nimbrung

Sementara hoya lagi asyik merhatiin sungjong yg lagi ngeliatin paha sungyeol eh maksudnya sungyeol –

Maklum sungyeol adalah cowok cantik yg sungjong taksir,

" woah dia cantik sekalii andai dia jadi milikku " gumam sungjong berkhayal ria membayangkan sungyeol menjadi miliknya, hoya yg melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri

" hati 2 kalo ngayal jangan tinggi 2, entar kalo jatuh sakit baru tau rasa " ucap hoya bijak menceramahi sungjong yg tetep ngeliat sang pujaan hati yg lagi minum jus alpuket. Tiba 2 aje sungyeol gak sengaja liat sungjong yg sibuk memperhatikannya dan tak lama kemudian cowok yg badannya setinggi tiang bendera itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi 2 nya yg putih pada sungjong

" hyung liat ! sungyeol hyung sungyeol .. dia senyum ke arah gue ! kyaaa gue senenggg bangettt .. " kata sungjong loncat 2 seraya memeluk hoya, si ujong terlalu seneng sampe 2 gak liat dongwoo yg mau ngamuk namun ditahan oleh sunggyu.

Sungyeol yg melihat tingkah sungjong cuman bisa tersenyum sakit, sepertinya ia salah paham. Sungyeol pun sepertinya mempunyai perasaan yg sama dengan sungjong

*Back to myungsoo

" oi cewek ! " kata myungsoo seraya menghampiri woohyun yg lagi masak di dapur kantin, tangannya mengelus – elus pinggang woohyun dan tangannya makin merapat ke arah butt ? woohyun

" Plakk ! "satu tamparan telak mengenai tangan myungsoo, myungsoo mengaduh kesakitan karena tangannya ditampar woohyun.

" aww sakit yang " ucap myungsoo mengelus punggung tangannya seraya menatap woohyun memelas, woohyun memelotinya.

" makanya punya tangan jangan kegatelah sentuh 2 butt gue, gue bukan ayang lu ya. yang yang pala lu peyang " sembur woohyun galak

" dih ayang kalo ngambek malah tambah cantik lho " celetuk myungsoo menggoda woohyun

" gue bukan pacar lhooo dan 1 lagi gue bukan cewek gue cowok .. gue cowoookkk aaaargh emakkkk " teriak woohyun membuat emaknya mau tak mau turun tangan ke dapur

" apaan sii elu nak ? " tanya sang emak misuh 2 pada woohyun

" nih mak mahluk jadi 2 an gangguin gue mulu " adu woohyun pada emaknya sambil monyongin bibirnya yg malah membuatnya terlihat seksi menurut author , newclear dan myungsoo.

Author bener kan ? :v

" yaelah elu nak, dia itu pengen lu jadi pacar nya. Gitu aja lu gak tau, lu gak peka nak " ucap sang emak menasehati woohyun, dan myungsoo mengangguk 2 membenarkan perkataan emak woohyun.

" betul mak betul dan saya pengen kawin ama anak emak " ucap myungsoo ngelindur /?

" njirr sudi – " ucap woohyun seraya membuang mukanya ke tong sampah, kasian itu muka ._.v, sementara emak woohyun cuman bisa menggeleng 2 kan kepalanya

" dasar anak muda " gumamnya seraya tersenyum lalu pergi berlalu dari dapur untuk melayani siswa dan siswi yg ngantri dikantin

Kembali ke myunghyun ;)

" lu mau kan yang ? " tanya myungsoo keukeuh

" gue tetep gak mau " kilah woohyun dan lari ke wastafel, bermaksud menghindar dari myungsoo

" gue civok dlu baru lu mau yang ? " tanya myungsoo ngelantur

" tangan gue melayang " ucap woohyun memelototi myungsoo yg malah mengikutinya ke wastafel

" gue serius yang , pliss jeball gue sayang banget ama lu dari dulu sampe sekarang hati gue cuman untuk lu " pinta myungsoo memelas, woohyun melihat mata myungsoo dan mencoba mencari kebohongan didalamnya, namun nihil . yang woohyun lihat tidak ada kebohongan didalamnya.

" ok gue mau jadi pacar lu dengan syarat lu jangan keganjenan ama cewek 2 dikelas dan lu harus menjaga hubungan ini sampai nanti, lu sanggup ? " tanya woohyun serius

" Ok yang, gue sanggup. Makasiih sayang ! " ucap myungsoo seraya memeluk badan woohyun, woohyun pun membalas pelukan myungsoo. Setelah beberapa saat, Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan perlahan myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah woohyun.

" 3 senti 2 senti 1 senti dan .. "

" Hayo kalian lagi ngapaiin ? " teriak sungjong heboh membuat myungsoo gak jadi mencium woohyun

" ganggu lu jong – " sungut myungsoo pada sungjong

" abisnya hyung lama bgt di dapur, mana bel masuk udah bunyi lagii " kata sungjong jujur

" ya sudahlah " sahut myungsoo lemes, woohyun yg melihat kekasihnya lemes buru 2 merangkul tangan myungsoo

" udahlah yang gak perlu lemes gitu, entar kan kita bisa lakuinnya kapan aja " celetuk woohyun yg membuat myungsoo tersenyum setan.

" kapan aja ? " tanya myungsoo tak lupa dengan cengiran mesumnya, membuat woohyun sadar kalo dia udah ngebangunin setan yg ada di diri myungsoo.

" iyee, kita masuk yuu udah jam masuk niih " ucap woohyun seraya menggandeng myungsoo menuju kelas,

Dikelas

" ciyee pasangan baruu " ucap murid 2 dikelas, sementara myungsoo tersenyum bangga dan woohyun yg nampak malu 2 kucing.

" kenalin ini bini gue, calon emak dari anak 2 gue " ucap myungsoo dan membuat kelas langsung ricuh

Ada yg pingsan, ada yg nangis, ada yg cengo, ada yg marah, ada pula yg misuh 2 gak jelas dan ada juga yg seneng melihat kucing dan anjing itu bisa bersatu. Yaitu anak 2 geng myungsoo minus sunggyu + sungyeol

" njirr woohyun gebetan gue woyy " teriak sunggyu tak terima, dongwoo sungjong hoya dan myunghyun cuman bisa tertawa.

" wakwaw makanya cari jodoh hyung " ledek myungsoo dan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah sunggyu

" awas lu kutu, liat aja kalo gue punya pacar lu jangan nangis :p " bales sunggyu tak mau kalah

" alah cakepan juga calon bini gue hyung " celetuk myungsoo dan membuat woohyun menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada myungsoo.

" nam woohyun saranghae " bisik myungsoo ditelinga kekasihnya,

" nado saranghae kim myungsoo " jawab woohyun

Semua murid yg melihat pemandangan itu langsung bertepuk tangan ria, mereka ikut senang karena tom &amp; jerry di kelas mereka akhirnya bisa bersatu

Namun tak lama kemudian tepuk tangan riuh anak2 itu terhenti,

" anak 2 hari ini kita ulangan ! " ucap mrs. jung, guru matematika di kelas woohyun

" GUBRAKK ! "

Dan semua murid pun langsung pura 2 pingsan berjamaah ..

" WOYY ! " teriak ibu jung misuh2 gajelas, karena gak ada respon akhirnya ia pun keluar kelas.

" alhamduliah .. " sahut selurih murid yg ternyata pura 2 pingsan berjamaah, tak lupa dengan myunghyun couple yg kini sedang tersenyum memandangi pasangan masing - masing


End file.
